Cala Maria
|image1= Cala maria.png|Base CalaMariaIcon1.png|Phase 1 CalaMariaIcon2.png|Phase 2 and 3 |caption1=Cala in her mermaid form |phases=3 |forms=2 |location=Inkwell Isle Three |moveset=Ghost Pirate Blow Stone Gaze |minions=Fish Ghost Pirates Sea Horse Turtle Puffer Fish Electric Eels Snakes |parry=Puffer Fish |level = High Seas Hi-Jinx! |hitpoints = 1900/2500/3000 |gender = Female |role = Mermaid (Phase 1) Gorgon (Phase 2 and Phase 3)}} Cala Maria is one of the bosses on Inkwell Isle Three on the boss level, "High Seas Hi-Jinx!" Description Appearance Cala Maria is a giant, lavender-skinned mermaid with a (presumably) dead octopus on her head, acting as 'hair'. She wears a seashell bra, has baby blue eyes, and has what looks to be gills on her arms, if not scars. In her second phase, however, Cala Maria takes the form of a monstrous creature, with her 'hair' turning into snakes, her eyes becoming yellow and cat-like, her teeth becoming sharp, her tongue turning fork-like,and her skin turning a shade of light green. The seashell bra she once wore is now made of seaweed. Personality Cala Maria is a flirty being, and seems to have some type of interest in Cuphead and Mugman, seeing as in her intro, she makes a sweet "yoo-hoo!" sound while fluttering her eyelashes. Her first phase death message only helps prove this. However, she seems to become more cruel once she is forcefully transformed into a gorgon by her electric eels. Cala also seems to have a strong connection with fish and aquatic animals, for she can summon them at will to help her, and also use them as weapons without the fish caring much. Intro Cala Maria rises from the ocean, and then flips her octopus hair back while making a pose and flirtingly calling for Cuphead and Mugman. Phase 1 In this first attack, Cala has a wide of range of attacks that she can combine to corner the players and damage them. Because of this, her first phase is often hard to beat for many players. Cala has two main attacks: *When Cala sinks into the sea and pulls out a giant fish to attack, she will get either a yellow fish, which spits out an electrified dolphin that homes onto the players, or a red fish that spits out jellyfish in 6-way spread formation. These fish, once they escape Cala's grasp, will damage the players if they inadvertently run into them. *Cala can summons three ghost pirates by spewing them from her mouth. These ghosts will charge at players once the players are in sight, and they are harder to dodge if accompanied with puffer fish or other sea creatures. Cala can supplement these attacks with sea creatures that she summons to aid her and corner the players as she executes her other attacks: *'Seahorse:' A literal sea horse appears that will drink from the sea and spit out water upwards at the players, while moving around. While the water stream can not damage them, it will constantly push them up making it hard to avoid Cala's upcoming attacks. *'Turtle:' A turtle appears that has a cannon installed within its shell and travels to the left screen. The cannon on its back shoots out bombs that will explode and release bullets in all eight directions. The turtle itself can be disposed of by shooting at it, which it will raise white flag in defeat. *'Puffer fish:' Waves of puffer fish will float from below in a random pattern as players frantically avoid them, while also avoiding Cala's attacks. Some of these puffer fish can be parried which makes it easier to dodge. After taking enough damage, two electric eels appear and bite Cala Maria, electrocuting her in the progress. While being electrocuted, her octopus tentacles turns into "snakes", her skin turns to a greenish tint, her seashell bra turns into one made of seaweed, and her eyes become yellow with slit pupils, making her resemble Medusa. This transformation commences the second phase of the battle. Phase 2 In this phase, Cala Maria will not attack the players, but instead, the electric eels will attack for her. These electric eels constantly appear around her and shoot five-way split bullets at players. If players don't destroy them fast enough, it will become a bullet hell situation as more eels surface and fire. While the eels are attacking the players, Cala will occasionally shoot a gaze at them turning them to stone like Medusa . Players can escape by tapping the directional buttons, but they have to be fast because they will be an easy target for the eels to hit. After taking enough damage, her body turns to stone and crumbles as her head floats into a cavern commencing the final phase. In Simple Mode, her entire body including the head will turn to stone, ending the battle without entering the cavern. Final Phase In this phase, players traverse through a cavern filled with corals as they avoid getting hurt by them and the spike columns that randomly appear. The snakes will spit out bubbles with skulls inside moving up and down and Cala retains her stone gaze as means to freeze them and damage them by the bubbles, corals or the spikes. Once taking enough damage, Cala is defeated as she looks away in sorrow while one snake sadly plays the violin. Gallery File:Maria.png calamariaconcept1.png calamariaconcept2.png calamariaconcept3.png calamariaconcept4.png Fish.png|''High Seas Hi-Jinx!'' Fish evil.png|''High Seas Hi-Jinx!'' Snake.png|''High Seas Hi-Jinx!'' Ghost pirate.png|''High Seas Hi-Jinx!'' (Ghost Pirate) Ghost pirate 2.png|''High Seas Hi-Jinx!'' (Ghost Pirate) Ghost pirate 3.png|''High Seas Hi-Jinx!'' (Ghost Pirate) Trivia *Cala Maria was first teased at the E3 2015 trailer. Since then, no gameplay of the boss battle was shown, it is just a .gif where we can see the creation process of her idle animation. *In the E3 2015 demo, the music for Botanic Panic was the same as Cala Maria's battle music in the final version. *Cala Maria and Captain Brineybeard are the only nautical bosses in the game. *Her name is a pun on "calamari", a type of cooked squid, as well as "calamaria," a genus of dwarf burrowing snakes. This foreshadows her transformation into a Gorgon for the second and third phases of the battle. *Her first death screen mentions "catch and release". This is referred to how fishermen don't keep the fish they catch when they're in a competition or having fun. *Her second death screen mentions "stone boots so you can swim with the fishes". This is a reference to cement shoes, a method of execution that criminals, especially the mafia, used to kill somebody by weighing them down with cement and throwing them into water. *She is based on Eliza, the first boss from Gokujou Parodius. In her early design sketches, Cala Maria wore a ship on her head much like Eliza, however this was scrapped due to being difficult to animate. **Her floating head form in the final phase is a reference to Medusa being decapitated by Perseus in Greek mythology, which has also been referenced in other video games featuring Medusa, such as the Medusa Head, a recurring enemy and boss in the Castlevania series. *In the good ending, her size is roughly equal to Cuphead and Mugman, which is odd, considering she is huge during her boss fight. *When transforming into her third phase, her body turns to stone and her arms fall off, making her resemble the famous statue, the Venus de Milo. *When she summons a sea creature to help her, the eyes on the head on Cala Maria's hair will be open instead of having cross eyes. *The turtle enemy Cala summons bears a striking resemblance to the character Toby Tortoise from two of Disney's Silly Symphonies cartoons The Tortoise and the Hare and Toby Tortoise Returns. *During her first phase, when the ghosts are released, Cala Maria will make a sound very reminiscent of a fog horn. **The animation she uses to fire the ghosts appears to be her old, unused intro animation. *In her phase 3, her death screen seems to have a neck while her whole body turns stone and broke this may be a error. *Her third death screen is a double meaning; "Holy Mackeral" is a slang phrase meaning "Holy Cow", and Mackeral is a kind of fish, which, given her aquatic Nature, would make sense. *Although it may not look like it, Cala Maria is based off of Betty Boop from the Betty Boop cartoons, as seen in one of the beta sketches for her design. In a Betty Boop Opening, Betty Boop says "Yoo-Hoo!" While winking. In Cala Maria's Intro, She happens to call out "Yoo-Hoo!" While flipping her octopus hair out of her face. Her beta designs do happen to look a bit like Betty, although. ru:Кала Мария Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 3